Fate
by DeanWinchester66
Summary: AU. Dean left home on his sixteenth birthday now ten years later he accidentally runs into Sam and the family learns Deans dying and not as crazy as they thought he was...
1. Prologue

Fate By: Gavinvenom(DeanWinchester66)

DISCLAIMER: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW.

Rating M  
Pairings: John/Mary, Sam/Jacob, Dean/Jessica Maybe  
Warnings: Possible sex and character death later on.

Prologue

2003

It was days like this that made Dean Winchester really reconsider his policy on not calling for back up. Not that the twenty four-year-old demon hunter had anything against sharing his hunts with friends. He just didn't want to bug them on a simple thing as getting rid of a demon that was stalking a girl. The girl, Jessica Moore, was now at her brother's apartment and Dean hoped she would listen to hid order of her staying there until he called her because he didn't think she really needed to see this. Her place was a mess and Dean hated to admit it, but most of it was from this monster throwing him into something. He was getting his ass kicked.

Dean had expected it to be a demon possession so he had the devils trap set up and prepared for that, but what had showed up was a demon he had never seen before. The thing looked like a demon in true form. It was big ugly, and had very sharp looking long claws. He hoped an exorcism would still get rid of it. If only he could get the fucker to the damn devil's gate.

So far Dean had been able to avoid those claws even when the demon had him. Something was oozing from its tips and he really did not want to find out what it was used for. The demon slammed Dean into a nearby body long mirror and Dean could feel blood slide down the side of his face as he saw stars. Dean grabbed a shard of glass and slammed it into the demon's head. The demon howled in pain and threw Dean at a bookcase. Dean hit it hard and sent it tumbling down onto him.

The demon walked to him and knelt down near the trapped Hunter. It scrapped a claw down Dean's face. "I usually prefer women," The demon said in Dean's own voice. "But you've been such a bother that I think I'm going to go both ways this time. Take you than the girl." Dean felt himself going hazy as the demon scraped its claws down the other side of his face. The demon shoved the bookcase down further onto Dean's legs and off his chest where it ripped his T-shirt just over the chest and sunk all five claws of one hand into the chest there. Dean felt the muscles in his heart begin to tighten and pain started in both of his arms, back, neck, jaw, and his stomach. Dean broke into a cold sweat and he began to have hard time breathing.

_'The son of a bitch it giving me a heart attack!'_ Dean tried to raise his arms to push the demon away, but found him self-unable to do so.

The sound of the front door opening seemed far away to Dean and he didn't register what it was until he heard Jessica calling for him. "Alec?" The blonde nineteen-year-old woman entered the house's living room and well screamed.

"Jesse, get out…" He had a hard time getting those few words out, but he made them come.

Jessica took a step back as the demon left Dean to his heart attack and stood up. It stepped towards the teenager. "I wouldn't dream on you leaving. Really." Jessica felt sick listening to the demon mimicking Alec's deep voice that she loved so much and she ran towards the door. The Demon beat her to it, so in mid step she sprinted towards the back of the house. The demon was hot on her heels. Dean managed to push the bookcase off of him self and got up. He stumbled after the two and after a few moments managed to run. He caught up with the demon outside the kitchen and slammed into it, sending both it and him into the kitchen and right in to the devil's trap. Dean rolled out of the kitchen and back into the hall where he managed to sit up and slowly as he fought to breath said the incantation to send the demon back to hell. Jessica watched from her doorway praying it would work and it did. The demon exploded into smoke and disappeared up into the ceiling.

"Is it…gone?" She looked at Alec and saw him collapse back down to the floor. "Alec!" She ran to his side and as she knelt down next to him she realized something was wrong. She got up and grabbed the phone, dialing 9-1-1. Dean didn't even realize what she was doing as he slowly slipped out of consciousness.

When he came to he found himself in a hospital with several tubes in him. A few minutes after he woke up, a young male doctor came to his bedside. "Alec, my names Doctor Moore. You had a heart attack. Your surgery went good, but we need to keep an eye on you for a few days. Were going to remove the tube from your throat. I need you to suck in some air than let it out when we pull it out."

Dean nodded his head slightly and did as the Doctor told him.

"Thank you for what you did for my sister. Now get some sleep." The Doctor left and next thing Dean knew Jessica was at his bedside.

"Jacob says your going to be fine. I'm so sorry this happened to you." She looked away from him. "I should go."

Dean reached out gently and turned her face towards him. "Don't. This wasn't your fault. The demon would have killed you if you hadn't contacted me." He put his hand back down on the bed and closed his eyes. "You did the right thing."

He only spent a few more days in the hospital and was released. Jessica ended up staying with him in his motel room for a few weeks after that wanting to help him and because she didn't want to be alone. The woman was plagued with nightmares and being at her brother's place didn't help. She only seemed to feel safe with Dean. He figured it was because he knew what really happened and had safe guards put up around his motel room. It didn't explain why she insisted in sleeping in a bed with him and wouldn't fall asleep until she was in his arms. Not that he complained any. After a few weeks Jessica was ready to stay with her brother and Dean was ready to move on, so they said their good byes. At least once a week Jessica still called Dean though at midnight and the two would talk until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW.

Warnings: Possible sex and character death later on.

indusgirl1313-Thanks for the review and thanks for adding the story to your alert list.

Sahara'swildeyes, coral86, kleoloppa, lilja89, spikesgal2000, and wolfiehowl-7213-Thanks for adding the story to your alerts.

Chapter 1

2005

It was late and Jessica knew her roommates would not disturb them if she could talk Alec into coming up to the apartment. Her brother Jacob and his partner Sam were sleeping in their room and she knew from experience that not even an Earthquake could wake those two. The young blonde woman had yet to change from her clothes she wore to work, jeans and a T-shirt, but if Alec was the same man who had helped her two years ago he would be dressed the same way. She sat by the window in the living room watching the street before and heard the sweet muscle car before actually seeing it. She remembered the roar of its engine and what it had done to her when she first heard it. The man behind the wheel had had the same effect on her, but their relationship wasn't anything sexual. It wasn't even really a friendship, but they seemed to have been able to find something in each other that made them want to spend hours sometimes at night talking to each other on the phone. She had been surprised when he said he wanted to see her, but she had heard the change in his usually strong deep voice and knew something was wrong.

When the car parked across the street Jessica grabbed her keys and left the apartment. She quickly came out of the basement access and after looking for traffic she crossed the street. The woman opened the passenger door and slid in giving the green-eyed man a smile. It fell as she saw what he looked like and shut the door. His complexion was almost transparent and he had dark circles under his eyes. His green eyes looked tired, but he didn't appear to be that way by the way he was sitting in the driver's seat. He seemed to be as strong as he had been upon their first meeting. "Alec, what happened?"

He glanced at his reflection in the rearview mirror. He had hoped he would look okay when he got here. He didn't feel sick. He felt better than he had in months, but he knew it was still there. "If you ever come across anything like that one demon again I want you to call this number." He pulled a piece of paper out of the inside of his jacket and handed it to her. "Don't return to where ever you see it."

"The demon in my house did this to you?" Jessica was stricken. She had pulled Alec into this. It was her fault he was…sick? "Alec, you need medical attention."

"They can't help." He looked at her. "This isn't your fault. You did the right thing. I wanted to show you that. If you hadn't called me this could have happened to you and whoever else lived in that house after you. I wanted to tell you in person instead of just stop answering your calls one day."

Jessica let a few tears flow getting the meaning behind his words. "Lets burn the sucker down."

Alec smirked tiredly. "I do have some gasoline and matches in the back."

Jessica smiled and turned off his car. She put the keys in her pocket. "I insist you spend the night. You look too tired to be driving."

"I'm okay, Jesse."

She shook her head. "No you're not. Come on. Alec, If you want you can sneak out in the morning before my brother and his boyfriend get up." She left the car.

Alec locked the passenger door than got out of the car since she already took his keys. He could get them back from her, but decided to play along. He locked up the driver's side than followed her into the apartment. She motioned for him to be quiet as she unlocked the door and they entered. She closed it re locking it and took one of his hands, leading him back to her room. She closed the door gently than turned on the light.

Alec looked around the room and picked up a care bear cousin from her bed. "Way you dress people would think your such a bad ass. Your bedroom is a whole other side of you." He put the care bear down on the bed than picked up a tiny little night shirt from where it laid beside it that had the Smurfs on it. "Now just how old are you?"

Jessica kicked off her shoes. "Just shut up and toss me that. The boxer shorts on the floor too." Alec tossed both items to her and than turned his back to her, looking at the items she had on a bookcase. Jessica caught the clothes and quickly changed into them. "Alec, put this in the hamper on the floor over there would ya?"

He turned and she tossed him her bra. He caught it and shook his head looking at it. "You are such a tease."

"Hey I seem to remember you walking around in just a towel that week I was staying in your motel room after you got rid of the demon."

"Yeah well I am a tease. You always seemed like such a nice girl." Alec dropped the bra in the basket.

"Nice girls don't sleep in the same bed as a guy who leaves weapons laying around his motel room. Speaking of which whatever weapons you have on you put in the bedside table. My brothers boyfriend is anti guns."

Alec smirked and removed his jacket. He removed two guns and two knifes from various places and placed them in the top drawer. He pulled out her diary. "You are just so innocent."

Jessica dove across the bed and grabbed it from him. "Hey, you have a journal." She put it back in the drawer.

"Yeah. It's full of supernatural stuff. What's in yours?" Alec put his jacket on a chair than unrolled the sleeves of his gray over shirt before removing it and laying it down on top of the jacket.

"Female stuff which is Supernatural stuff." Jessica climbed into bed. "Turn off the light when you're done."

Alec sat down on the end of her bed and removed his boots and socks. "Your right about that." He removed his wallet from his back pocket and stuck it in his jacket before hitting the light switch. He climbed into her bed still wearing his T-shirt and jeans.

Jessica rolled on her side to face him. She wrapped her arms around her care bear. "I know I've said this before, but thank you for saving me."

He remained laying on his back. "My names not Alec McDowell."

Jessica smiled. "I figured as much. Whenever I called you always answered right away. You never let it go to voice mail no matter what you were doing. Is your real name on your voice mail?"

Alec nodded.

Jessica leaned over him and grabbed her phone. She sat back and hit the speed dial for his number. His cell phone rang in his jacket and he let it ring. After a few rings it went to voice mail. _"This is Dean Winchester. If this is an emergency, leave a message."_ Shock registered on Jessica's face and she hit off on her phone. Than got out of bed. She walked to the light and turned it on.

Dean sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Wait here." Jessica left the room. She returned a few minutes later with a photo. "This is me with my brother and his boyfriend." She walked to the bed and handed the framed photo to him.

Dean looked at it. "That's my little brother. Sam…" Dean looked at her. "He's in this apartment?"

"Right on the other side of that wall." She nodded to the one on the right.

Dean looked at the wall. He than handed the picture back to Jessica than got out of the bed. "I need to leave." He pulled his socks and boots back on.

"Dean, he needs to know what's wrong with you." She knelt down in front of him and looked up into his face. "You're dying. Do you really want to leave him and your parents wondering what happened to you?"

In the room next door Sam Winchester woke up and headed towards the bathroom. He saw Jess' door open and the light on, but ignored it until he heard the man's voice inside the room. Sam smiled and knew he had to meet the guy Jessica finally brought home. He stood in the doorway and knocked on the open door. "Hey, Jess. Who's your friend?" He saw Dean sitting on the bed and Jess knelled in front of him and for a moment Sam wondered just what he had walked in to. There was something formiller about the scruffy looking man.

Jessica jumped at Sam's suddenly voice and looked at him. "This is my friend Alec. The guy who helped me get rid of the guy who kept breaking into my old house."

"Right. The private investigator." Sam's eyes adjusted to the light. Was that guy sick?

"You don't need to lie to him." Dean got up and grabbed his wallet out of his jacket. He tossed it to Sam.

Sam caught it and gave him an odd look. He opened the wallet and looked at the ID. He looked at the name than at the man. He suddenly remembered meeting him at his High School graduation. "Dean?"

"Hey, Sammy." Dean let the silence fall than decided not to. "So I guess I wasn't too far off on those gay jokes huh?"

Sam entered the room and handed the wallet back to his brother. "Dean, what are you doing here?"

"I am Jesse's friend Alec. I used an alias…Its hard to explain." Dean put the wallet back in his jacket.

"Still doesn't explain what you're doing in her bedroom."

"I invited him up to get some sleep." Jessica sat down on the end of her bed. "Were both adults Sam. We can both sleep in the same bed without doing anything." She smirked. "You have such a naughty mind, Samuel. You boys can talk in the morning. Dean, get back in bed so we can get some sleep."

Sam looked at her than grabbed Dean's arm to pull him out of the room. He suddenly let go feeling how cold and clammy his brother's skin felt. "We have a couch. Dean can use that." Sam left the room.

"I'm going to leave the rest of my stuff in here." Dean whispered to Jessica and she nodded. Dean than followed his brother.

Sam grabbed an extra pillow and a sheet and blanket from the hall closet before shoving them in his brothers arms. "Dean, why are you here?" He led Dean into the living room.

Dean put the items down on the couch. "Sammy, sit down."

"It's Sam." He remained standing.

"Whatever." Dean sat down on the couch. "I came by to say goodbye to Jessica. I didn't know you were her roommate."

"Goodbye?" Sam gave Dean a pondering look. "Why would you say goodbye to her?"

He decided to come right out and say it. "I'm dying. The Doctors don't know what it is and they can't help me."

Sam watched his older brother than sunk into a chair across from the couch. "Dean…"

"I'm fine with it, dude. I've known for two years. Now enough with the chick flick moment."

"Two years! Weren't you going to even tell any of your family?" The anger was evident in his voice. "Dean, you haven't really spoken to us in ten years, but we still would want to know."

"I didn't know what to say. Showering up on their doorstep saying Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. It's me Dean. My internal organs are deteriorating at a quickening rate. I'll be dead in a few months didn't exactly seem to be the right move!" His flaring anger caused him to begin coughing.

All anger melted away. "Dean, you need to be in the hospital."

"I didn't want to die in a hospital, Sam. I've been staying with some friends. I'm meeting up with one of them for a few days." Dean forced the coughing to stop. "I had to sneak out of the roadhouse," Dean saw Sam's confused look. "My friend Ellen owns and lives there with her daughter. I've been staying there. Ellen didn't want me to leave, but I really didn't want to tell Jessica this over the phone. She's been calling me every time she has a nightmare after what happened. I didn't want her to call one day and I wouldn't be there to answer her call."

"Mom and Dad are having a reunion for Mom's side of the family in a few weeks. You should come with Jacob, Jessica, and I."

"I have a lot of work that I need to get done." Dean removed his boots again. "I don't think I'll be able to go."

"Make the time. Damn it, Dean, your dying. What can be more important than being with your family right now?" Something wasn't adding up. Sam wasn't sure what it was, but the man sitting on his couch was not the man he thought his brother would be. He always thought his brother was a selfish bastard for running out on his parents. Yeah Sam knew he had a lot of mental problems, but the man who came to tell Jessica face to face that he could no longer be there for her did not seem like that kind of man. "Dean, are you still having delusions?"

Dean sighed in frustration and lay back on the couch. "I wasn't crazy. Not then and not now."

Sam pointed to the faded scar on Dean's lower right arm. "Than why did you try to kill yourself."

Dean looked down at the scar and ran his fingers over it. "To get out of that hospital. It got Mom and Dads attention to the other wounds on my body. I'm not crazy and neither was Mom. There's stuff out there that would make your worst nightmare piss in fear. I hunt those things to make sure they can't hurt anyone again."

_'So that's what this is about. Dean's remembering the guy who kidnapped him as some demon.'_ "Dean, the guy who hurt you is dead. He's not going to be hurting anymore kids. You know that."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sam, I know Bobby killed it. Let's just get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Dean." Sam left the living room.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW.

Warnings: Possible sex and character death later on.

Nannon-Thanks for the review.

Sahara'swildeyes-I'm glade you like the story. There's not too many brother moments right now, but there will be some later on.

CHAPTER 2

It was morning and Jessica stood in the kitchen making breakfast. Since the kitchen has an island that over looked the living room she could keep an eye on the sleeping Dean as she did. He looked worse this morning than he did last night. Jess wondered if he had some kind of medicine he was supposed to be taking? Her brother walked into the living room wearing slacks and an untucked button up shirt. His blonde hair was wet since he was fresh from the shower and like his sister he was good looking. "Who's the stud on the couch?" Jacob asked as he joined her in the kitchen.

"Sam's brother. He showed up last night."

Jacob got the orange juice out of the refrigerator. "That's Dean? Wow good looks run in their family."

"Hey, chill out. I'm more Dean's type than you are." Jessica said, frying some bacon. "You remember that guy I told you about that helped me with my problem at my house. Alec. Turns out he was Dean."

"How did Sam take it when he heard his brother was a ghost buster?"

"I don't think Dean told him and don't you tell him either." Jessica checked on some biscuits in the oven.

"Someone needs to tell Sam cause he thinks Dean's nuts and we both know he ain't." Jacob raised an eyebrow at how Martha Stewart his sister had become. "Dean has to move in."

Jessica decided they weren't done yet so she closed to oven. "Why?"

"You're cooking. Usually when it's your morning you either shove cereal or salad at us." Jacob poured him and Jess a glass of orange juice. He watched Dean sleep. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"He's dying. That's why he's here. Say goodbye to me and it gives him a chance to make amends to his brother."

Jacob got another glass down and put some orange juice in it. "Since everything looks almost done. I'm going to get him up." He picked up his glass and one of the other ones and walked into the living room. He sat them down on the coffee table than knelt down next to the couch. "Dean." He placed a hand on the man's arm.

That touch was enough to get Dean awake. He jumped slightly.

"Woah sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Jacob. Sam's…boyfriend. It's great to finally meet you. So do I call you Dean or Alec?"

"Its okay. Just usually no one can get that close to me without me waking up." Dean tried to sit up and found he couldn't on his own so Jacob helped him sit up. "Thanks. You can call me Dean. I'm glade Sam's found someone."

Jacob handed Dean one of the glasses of orange juice. "I always wondered what you'd think of Sam liking guys. He's told me about the way you used to tease him."

"Thanks." Dean took the glass and took a drink from it. "Hey, it leaves more chicks for me."

Jacob moved to the chair Sam was sitting in last night and looked around the living room noticing it was clean. "You've turned my sister into Martha Stewart. I'm never letting you leave." Jacob looked at Dean. "I know you and Sam haven't talked much, so I doubt he'll say this. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want. Were moving to a bigger place so we'll have room."

Dean didn't want any ones pity, but with what Jesse had said about her brother and Sam he knew this guy was practically family. "Thank you, but I need to move on soon."

"Its noble you continuing to hunt even when its obvious your times almost up."

Dean gave him an odd look. "You know?"

"Jess is my little sister. We were orphaned as children, so all we had was each other. I know everything that happens to her."

"Finally. A family member who doesn't think I'm nuts." Dean muttered under his breath.

"Give him time." Sam said as he entered the living room wearing a suit. "Few days with you Jacob will realize why Mom and Dad had you put away…" He paused and looked at Jessica in the kitchen cooking. "Are you trying to kill us."

"Look around. She also cleaned up." Jacob stood up and straightens Sam's collar.

Sam did just that than looked at Dean. "You must visit more often."

"You two keep this up and I'll be leaving when Dean does." She piled food four plates than put them on the table. "Everyone eat up. The poison won't work if you don't eat it all."

Dean just smirked at her as Jacob and Sam stood shocked. She looked at the three men. "What?"

"Sis, your Smurfs shirt and underwear is okay breakfast attire when it's just the three of us, but we have a guest."

"Dean's seen me walk around in a small towel that covers less than this." She sat down at the table.

Dean got off the couch and sat next to her. "I take back all innocent comments I made about you last night."

"Good. You should come to the club I work at tonight. I'll tell the bouncer at the door you're my guest."

Sam sat down across from Dean and Jacob next to him. "Jess, please stop flirting with my brother. Its disturbing."

"Being flirty and flirting are two different things." Dean said before taking a bite of food.

"Dean, she's a bartender who spends her shift topless."

Dean about choked. He looked at Jessica. "You work on a strip club?"

"I also dance. I do both tonight." She whispered something in Dean's ear.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I need to get to my law school interview. Thanks for breakfast Jess. Dean, if your still here when I get back we can talk." Sam got up and left.

"You scared him away." Jacob said with a laugh. "See what you've been missing, Dean?"

"Yeah. He wants me to go to my family reunion. Have you two been around my parents much?"

"You should go! It would make Mary so happy." Jesse looked at Dean than suddenly grabbed a napkin and blotted some blood from the side of his lip. "Bleed from your mouth much?"

"Thanks. Yeah. It just means something else is shutting down." Dean took the napkin from her. "She might be happy to see me, but what's going to happen when she finds out I'm dying?"

"You're her son. She's going to be glade to spend what time you have left with you."

"I won't be staying. I plan to return to hunting." Dean ate what more he could, but he started feeling sick. "Jesse, this was really good, but I can't eat anymore. Where's your bathroom?"

"First door in the hall."

Dean pushed his chair back and stood up, but when he took a step he couldn't stay on his feet. He grabbed the kitchen counter to keep himself from falling and Jessica was up out of her seat in a flash and struggled to keep the man on his feet. Jacob rushed around the table and grabbed Dean. "Lean on me." Not having much choice Dean did and Jacob slowly helped him walk to the bathroom. "Do you have any prescriptions that were given to you to help make you comfortable?"

"In my duffel bag in my car."

"I got it." Jessica grabbed his keys from her room and pulled on some sweat pants before going outside.

Jacob helped Dean sit down in front of the toilet and the man instantly began to get sick. "Dean, I'm a Doctor. I know you said other Doctors couldn't help you, but I want to try." Jacob got Dean a wet wash cloth and handed it to his brother in law when he stopped puking.

Dean whipped off his mouth. "I won't stop you, but I won't go to the hospital either. Not trying to be stubborn. My friend Bobby made me stay in one when this first started. I don't want to waste any more time there."

Jessica placed Dean's duffel bag in her room and went through it. She found the pills and went to the bathroom. "Think your okay to move away from the toilet?"

"Yeah."

"Move him to my room." Jess went to the kitchen.

Jacob helped Dean up and helped him into Jess' room than down onto her bed. Jess returned to the room with a glass of 7-UP and Dean's pills. "Go to work. I can take care of him."

"Call if you need anything." Jacob looked at Dean. "Take it easy." He left.

Jessica read the instruction. "Uh huh. I'm guessing you haven't taken these since you left your friends place?" She got one out and handed it to him with the glass of 7-UP.

Dean took the pill and swallowed it dry before taking a drink of 7-UP. "Couldn't take them and drive. Can you hand me my cell phone? I need to call my friends and tell them I'm okay."

Jess went through Dean's jacket until she found it. She climbed onto the bed and handed it to him. Dean found the number he wanted than called it. "Ellen, its me."

'Dean, where the hell did you go? Are you okay?'

"I'm fine. I'm with my friend Jessica Moore."

'The phone sex girl?'

"No!" He saw the amused look on Jesse's face as she listen in. "She's the one that calls at night with the nightmares. Turns out my brother Sam is her roommate, so I'm going to stay here for a few days and talk some things over with him."

'Do they know?'

"Yeah I told them. I'm going to call Bobby and ask him to meet up with me here, so we can get back to hunting."

'Dean, put Jessica on please.'

"Uh okay." He handed the cell phone to Jesse.

"Hello?"

'Jessica, he can't hunt. We've been telling him that and he's in denial. Dean's going to kill himself faster if he tries.'

"I'll talk to him." Jessica felt Dean shacking through the bed and took his hand in hers giving it a light squeeze. "We'll take care of him."

'When…When he's…"

Jessica could hear the emotion in the Woman's voice. "I'll call you when it's getting close. Do you want to talk to Dean?"

'No. I'll call him back when I can compose myself. Dean's our family too. We hate seeing him like this. Take care of him.'

"I will." The women hung up and Jesse gave the cell phone back to Dean. "Before you call Bobby lets get you more comfortable because you're going to be in this bed for awhile."

Dean managed to sit up on his own and remove his T-shirt. His jeans he would need help with. He unbuttoned them and Jessica got on her knees behind him to hold him up as he stood up. As soon as he was up he pushed them down, so he could sit down to take them off. He sat back down and once off he laid back. Jessica was sitting next to him again only in the T-shirt and underwear. She pulled the blanket and sheet up over them and relaxed against his body as she closed her eyes. Dean put his arms around her like he had for those few weeks back in 2003, but this time he was the one who fell easily into sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Jessica woke up sometime later to find her-self using Dean's chest as a pillow. Her hair was spread out over his chest, so she pushed it back and sat up, looking over the scars the littered his chest in stomach. She ran her fingers over a few of them before seeing the one over his heart. She ran a finger over it than leaned down, kissing it. Dean woke up and watched her kissing his chest.

"Jessica, what are you doing?"

She sat up and looked at him. "Dean, I like you. I don't want you to die not knowing that. I want to be with you."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but me dying is exactly why we shouldn't do anything. I don't want you anymore attached to…"

Jessica removed her shirt leaving her only clad in her underwear. His hazel eyes swept her body and Jessica took his hands placing them on both her perfectly shaped and sized breasts. "Dean, I want this. It isn't pity sex or one last fling before you go. I need to have this need fulfilled. I need to know how we would have felt together." A moan escaped her as his hands began to massage her boobs. Both did the same thing at the same time, so both breasts were getting the same fulfillment. Suddenly he pulled his hands away and sat up. He grabbed his jeans from the floor and hoped he would be able to stand and walk now on his own. He stood up and pulled his jeans on before grabbing his T-shirt.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." He went out to the living room and put his boots on out there before returning to the bedroom. Jessica just sat on the bed watching him. "I need to go. I shouldn't have stayed." Dean retrieved his weapons from the bedside table and put them away before pulling on his over shirt and jacket.

"Dean, wait. You don't need to leave."

"Yeah I do. For both our sakes." He put his pills back in his duffel bag before picking it up and leaving the room. Moments later she heard the apartment door open and than close.

Dean went out to the Impala and got in. He threw his bag in the back and started the car without a moment thought and pulled out of the parking space. He drove through the city until his hands got too shaky and he found it hard to move. "Shit." Dean grabbed his cell phone from his jacket pocket and called Bobby. "Bobby, its Dean. I'm in Palo Alto. I had to leave Jessica's."

'Dean, I'll be there with Jo in a few hours. Where are you at?'

"Postman Avenue."

'Okay. Stay in the car. We'll be there soon.' Bobby hung up.

Bobby was right about only being a couple of hours. The man's truck pulled up behind the Impala and both Bobby and Jo got out and headed over to the Impala. Jo opened driver's door and Bobby the passenger's door and Bobby slid in. "Okay, Jo. I'm going to pull him over here. I need you to help move him." Dean was able to help some so they got him moved easily. Jo climbed in the driver's side and shut the door. Bobby stood at the passenger door glaring at Dean. "Damn it, Dean. You could have been killed or kill someone else. Next time you pull something stupid like this you bring one of us with you." He slammed the door shut than stomped back to his truck.

Jo looked at Dean. "Dean, I would have come with you. Mom or Bobby would have too. Maybe even Ash. Remember that next time." She pulled away from the curb and Bobby's truck followed them.

Jessica's, Sam's, and Jacob's apartment

The interview had gone well and Sam had gotten the full ride scholarship. He even had a paid internship at a law firm in Lawrence, Kansas for the summer which worked out perfectly since he had been wanting to go home for the summer. Sam was looking forward to the next few weeks and even found him-self looking forward to talking to Dean as he entered the apartment. He noticed the couch was back to normal as soon as he got through the door and heard Jessica in the kitchen doing to dishes. Sam loosened his tie as he entered the kitchen and removed his jacket. "I got the full ride and the internship."

"That's great!" Jessica put away the last plate and turned to him. "We should go out and celebrate once Jacob gets home."

"Dean in your room?"

"He left." Jessica looked guilty. "It's my fault. I came on a little too strong."

"You…scared…him…off!" Sam was laughing so hard he could barely get it out. He managed to compose himself. "Dean probably just used that as an excuse to leave. How did you get a hold of him to help with that stalker?"

"A friend of a friend. Why you want to call his friend?"

"I want to make sure he goes to that family reunion. If I can talk to his friend than maybe I can convince them to bring him to Lawrence." Sam headed towards the room he shared with her brother. "I'm going to get changed while you look for the number."

Jessica went to her room and began searching through her address book for the number.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Lawrence, Kansas

John Winchester climbed out from under the car after changing the oil and whipped his hands on a rag. The garage had been closed for an hour, but John was not in any hurry to get home, so he finished up a few more cars for the night. The family reunion wasn't for a few months, but already his mother in law, Victoria, was visiting. He was just glade she was staying with his sister-in-law, Diane and not at his house. She just spent most of her time there. He couldn't stand Victoria, but put up with her for Mary's sake. After what Victoria and his father-in-law Derek did to Dean if it wasn't for Mary John would have permanently removed them from their lives. John knew what Dean had said had sounded crazy, but since his eldest ran away John's been doing his own investigating into the collection of books and saved internet pages Dean had in his room and he was starting to wonder if the teenager hadn't been on to something. He also remembered the conversation he had, had with the man that had saved Dean when he was nine and remembered some hints that at the time John hadn't thought much of. He wished Dean had come to them four years ago when he came to Sam's graduation so they could talk things over.

Seeing the time John knew he had to get the garage cleaned up and get home soon or Mary was going to be serving him as the main course for the reunion. He was cleaning up when he heard the phone ring. John entered the office and answered it. "Winchester Garage."

'Hi, Dad. I was hoping to get you before you went home.'

"Evening, Sam. Why don't you want to call me at home? Did you Grandmother say something to you?"

'No. No. She doesn't know about Jacob and I yet. I wasn't sure if I

should say this to you around Mom.' There was pause. 'Are you sitting down?'

John humored him and sat down. "Go ahead. What's wrong Sam?"

'I found Dean. It's a long story, but I know where he is.'

John grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. "Where is he?"

'There's something you should know…'

"Damn it, Sam! Where is Dean?"

'Harvelle Roadhouse in Texas. He was here in Palo Alto, but he left. He's not doing too good Dad. He's sick and he's still have delusions.'

I wish they were delusions. "How sick are we talking about?"

'He's dying.'

"You did good telling me, Sam and don't tell your mother."

'I'm sorry I couldn't convince him to see you.'

"If he's still the stubborn Winchester he was as a teenager than there's only one force that's going to drag his ass home. Me. I'll handle it Sam. Oh hey how did the interview go?"

'I got the scholarship and the internship. I'm coming home for the summer.'

John smiled. He couldn't be more proud of his youngest son. "Congraduations. Is Jacob and Jessica coming with you?"

'Jacob will come for the reunion, but he can't stay. A couple of the doctors are going to be on maternity leave a few weeks after that, so their going to need him. Were trying to talk Jessica into coming out there the whole summer. Maybe she'll like it and find a job where she doesn't have to strip.'

"She's welcome to stay with us as long as she needs to. Your Mom likes having her around and so do I. since I'm now the soul owner of the garage I'm actually looking for someone to handle the phones and office work. I'll see if she's interest when you get out here." John booted up his

office computer and accessed the Internet. "You know me. I'm lucky I know how to start up a computer." He pulled up the Texas statewide yellow pages and once he found the address for the bar he went to yahoo maps and got the directions.

'Uh huh and is that why I hear you typing?'

"Your Mom got me Internet for Dummies for my birthday. Wonderful book." He printed off the map. "If your Mom calls tell her I told you I had to go pick up a car from an old Marine buddy of mine. I don't want her to know anything about Dean yet."

'Your actually going to that Harvelle place? What if its dangerous?'

"Sam, I have been in rough bars before. Where do you think I meet your Mom?"

'Please tell me your kidding?'

"Nope. Your Mom was a very feisty…"

'Okay I heard way too much of that already.' Sam said interrupting.

John laughed. "I need to be getting home. See you in a few weeks, Sam. Oh and warn Jacob. Your Mom's been working on wedding plans."

This time Sam laughed. 'Thanks for the warning, Dad. Bye.'

They hung up and John put the map in his pocket before turning off the computer. He switched off all the lights before checking the doors to make sure they were all locked. Once he did that he left through the side door and locked it behind him

"Johnathan Winchester?" John turned around to see the black woman whose voice spoke his name. "My name is Missouri Moseley. Your son Dean came to me ten years ago."

John's eyes narrowed and he felt anger boiling. "Dean ran away around the same time. What do you have to do with my son?"

"I'm a psychic, Mr. Winchester. I gave Dean the answers he was looking for. Your family is in great danger. Leave Dean where he is. You

bring him here and its going to bring a great evil down on your family. His friends can handle what is coming to make sure Dean is finished. You can not and if you bring that boy back into your home…"

John interrupted her before she could go any further. "What the fuck did you tell my Sixteen-year-old son? Did you tell him he had to leave to keep us safe?"

"I told Dean the truth. Dean had already made quite a name for himself in demonic circles long before he came to see me."

John turned towards his car and unlocked the driver's door.

"Dean gave up his chances at a normal life, so Sam or Mary wouldn't have to be the ones who had to do what needs to be done. One of your sons of your wife had to take this path and that boy was strong enough to make his choice to save his mother and little brother."

John gripped his keys painfully. "Dean's dying. He needs to be with his family." He opened the door than got in. He slammed the door shut as he turned on the car than drove away from the crazy woman.

Missouri watched him sadly as he drove away. "Can't that family ever just be happy?"

--

Very few things had Mary Winchester happy. The days her sons were born, every milestone in their lives, the day Sam graduated from High School, and of course the day he had told his parents he found someone to love. Every moment used to be happiness for the woman until the day she started noticing the changes in her eldest child. As Dean's life spiraled down, so did hers. The disappearing for days he did as a young teen than showing back up wounded reminded her so much of her brother who never made it out of his teen years and the things Dean said…It reminded her so much of when she was sick as a teenager. She had been afraid Dean had inherited hers and her brother's mental problems and part of that is what made her allow her Mother and Father to lock Dean away in an asylum when he was Fourteen. Horrible things had happened to her child there and she was sure that was the breaking point for his decision to run away once he got out. He's been gone for ten years and there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't worry about him.

She could hear her sister Diane and their mother talking in the kitchen while Mary was in her sowing room just off the kitchen. The sowing room was also the laundry room. John had offered to make Dean's room into her sowing office and just the offer of moving any of Dean's things had put her husband in the doghouse for a week. She felt kind of bad for treating him like that after it had happened and apologized, but he understood. Instead he was remodeling one of the rooms in the basement to become her workroom.

Diane was the only one of Mary's sisters who lived the type of life Mary did. She was happy being a housewife and was happy to be helping her sister with planning the family reunion and helping with its preparation. Their mother never did anything like this in her life. She had just arrived a few weeks early to make sure things were done right. At least done to her perfection. Mary didn't really want her here this long before the reunion date because she knew her mother could get on peoples nerves. She came from a long line of money and the life Mary and her sister choice was not the one their mother wanted for them. All their other sisters married rich just like their Mom and in Mary opinion they had become carbon copies of the woman who may have birthed them, but did not raise them.

From where Mary sat putting the finishing touches on a wedding dress she had been hired to make she could see both her mother, Victoria, with a glass of wine in her hand and Diane with a pad and pencil sitting at the table. Diane was busy writing stuff on the paper, but Victoria's eyes were on the refrigerator that was covered in drawings and other things Dean and Sam had done. There was also the last picture of her two boys together. It was the last Halloween they spent as a family and the boys were sitting on the stairs. Sam was eleven and dressed as a Power Ranger. Dean was fifteen and just in normal clothes. He looked far away. Him and John had gotten into a fight because Dean didn't want to take his brother out trick r treating. It was either do that or be grounded, so Dean did it. Sam had been mad because they hadn't stayed out that long because Dean refused to keep him out past dark. "Why do you even bother to keep any of Dean's stuff up?"

Diane shot her mother a look and Mary stopped sowing. "Dean's my son. Always will be."

"He left this family. Every picture of him should be removed." Victoria stood up and started ripping Dean's stuff off the refrigerator. "Dean was nothing, but a screw up. All my other Grand Children are making something of themselves. Dean should just be forgotten. Even disowned."

Diane jumped up before Mary could. "Mother stop it!" She started picking up the papers her Mom had ripped from the refrigerator. "Dean was a good kid. He had his problems, but doesn't every body? For all you know he has made something of him-self."

"There's no record of him anywhere. Not since he left." Victoria picked her glass of wine off the table and went into the living room. "Its best we just forget him."

Diane put the papers on the table. "Next time let her plan the reunion her-self. If she ever comes back to Lawrence we should pretend were on vacation." She picked up the picture of Sam and Dean. "Don't let what Mom said get to you. You know how she is."

"I know." Mary hung the dress back up. "I better make sure she isn't tarring pictures off the walls in the living room." She entered the living room and didn't find her mother there. She glanced at the stairs. Than hurried up them. She went to Dean's room and found Victoria there.

Victoria had a disgusted look on her face as she looked around the room that had remained the same for the last ten years. "Mary, this is not healthy. Do you need help again?" Her eyes lit up and she looked at her daughter. "Maybe you should have another child?"

"I'm not having another child, mother, and leaving Dean's room like this is fine. I know he may never come back, but I want to keep faith that he will." Mary spotted a pile of books on the floor that shouldn't be there, so she picked them up and placed them on a shelf in the bookcase.

Her mother made a face. "At least get rid of that Satan stuff. You don't need that stuff around."

Diane entered the room and looked around. "Wow, Mary. This is what Dean's last few years here were like?" She looked at the papers on the walls of various articles on demons. The last time she had been in this room Dean had been twelve. After that he always kept the door locked. "Yeah this stuffs creepy, but there's nothing here to put him away for."

"It's not the stuff here that made us let Mom and Dad put him away. It's what he was doing."

"He was hurting himself and saying it was happening while he was hunting ghosts and demons." Victoria opened Dean's closet and made a face at the torn jeans and hard rock T-shirts. "This is why I always brought your clothes for you kids."

"I raised my children to have a mind of their own. I liked them being individuals."

"See where that thinking lead? You tried that with Dean and look what he became. At least with Sam you made him into a nice respectable young Man." Victoria picked up a piece of paper from Dean's desk and read over the essay. "Your lucky he didn't kill the three of you. He was a little psycho."

"DO NOT SPEAK ABOUT MY SON THAT WAY!"

Victoria shot her daughter a snotty look. "How dare you talk to me that way?"

"How dare you come into my home and bad talk any of my family the way you do." Mary countered. "I put up with it for ten years, mother. I will not put up with it for another second!" She grabbed the half-finished essay from her Mother and put it back down on the desk. "If you can not give my family any respect than you have to leave my house."

Diane looked shocked at her sister. "You two just stop it. We have a lot of work to do and we can't do it with the two of you at each others throats."

"I'll be downstairs." Victoria left the room. She passed John in the hall as the Man headed towards his and Mary's room. "Watch it, John. Or your wife is going to get up back in an asylum her-self."

"Victoria, don't be threatening my family."

She smirked. "I have the money to do what I want. You can't possibly do anything to me." She headed down stairs.

John entered his bedroom than grabbed a bag out of the closet and filled it with some clothes and his over night stuff. Once done he looked for his wife and found her and Diane in Dean's bedroom. "I need to go work on an old friends car in Texas. It'll only be for a few days."

"Why so far?"

"He's an old friend from the war." He saw the understanding look in her eyes. "I'll call you if I'm going to be longer."

"Make sure to call me when you get there. I love you." Something made Mary add the next thing she said. "Be careful."

He gave her an odd look. "I will and I love you too." John went back downstairs and left the house.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

It was night when John arrived at the roadhouse. The area around it was filled with cars and trucks and he knew the place was going to be busy. It had been a long time since he had stepped foot into a place like this, so he hoped Dean would be there. John parked his car next to a slick black Impala and he found himself admiring the car when he got out of his. It looked to be well taken care of and loved. Whoever it belonged to had John's respect. It was rare when he saw a car that was in cheery condition. He wondered just what was under the hood? Turning away from the car the man looked at the door of the roadhouse. It was time to get this over with. He walked to the door and entered.

Enter Sandman was playing from the jukebox and as he knew the place was packed. It was mostly gruff looking men sitting at the bar and tables, some playing pool, poker, darts, and a shooting arcade game. There were two women in the place, an older and younger blonde. The older blonde was behind the counter handing some guy a beer and the younger one was over by the arcade game. He scanned the room looking for any young guys, but all he seen were men at least in their thirties or older. Maybe Sam had been wrong.

John walked up to the bar and slid onto an empty stool.

The woman gave him a suspicious look and came towards him. "What can I get you?"

"A beer." John reached into his jacket and pulled out a picture. It was one of Dean when he was fifteen, but he hoped it would do. "And I'm looking for someone." He held the picture out to you. "He would be eleven years older now."

The woman looked at the picture as she got his money from the counter. "Can't say I've seen him in here. If you had a newer picture I might

be able to help you." She got his beer and put it in front of him. "What the kid do?"

"I'm not a cop or private investigator. As far as I know he isn't in any trouble. I just need to find him."

John didn't see Dean walk out of one of the back rooms and over to the arcade game. Dean watched Jo beat the Hunter she was playing against and he shook his head. "They never learn."

Jo smiled at him. "I hope they never do. I'm making a killing." She looked him over. "I'm glade to see you finally made it out of bed. How you feeling?"

"Good." Dean saw another hunter coming up. "Another sucker heading your way. I'm going to go see what your Mom's up to." Dean walked over to the bar and stopped as he saw a man sitting there. He was older than the last time he had seen him, but there was no mistaking it was his Father. Dean sat down at the end of the bar.

Ellen saw him sit down. "I'll show the picture around and see if anyone here recognizes him." She took the picture away from John and started asking the others around the bar. When she got to Dean she held out the picture. "Do you know him?"

Dean took the picture. "He's my Dad." That surprised Ellen. Dean got off the stool and walked over to his Dad. The hunter sitting next to the man saw him coming, so he moved from his set and went to the one Dean had just left. Dean sat down next to his Dad. He put the picture down in front of the Man. "I see Sam still squeals like a pig."

John suddenly looked at the young man who had sat down next to him. His eyes looked over the man's features. Short blondish brown hair, stubble on his cheeks and chin, handsome face, and green eyes. This was his son all grown up. "That he does. I'm hoping law school breaks him from the habit." He took a drink of his beer. "It's good seeing you again, Dean. Your

Mom and I are sorry for what we did to you."

Dean held up a hand. "I've had to deal with several chick flick moments lately. I don't need any with you." Ellen put a beer down in front of him before moving on. Dean took a drink of it. "I don't care if you think I'm crazy. What did Sam tell you?"

"Everything. Dean, you could have come to us. Your Mother and I will take care of you."

Dean looked at John. He wanted to scream at him that he didn't need anyone to take care of him, but he knew that wasn't true anymore. "I have friends here who want to take care of me."

"Were your family."

"So are they." Dean found himself gripping his beer bottle as pain started. "Ellen, Bobby, Jo, and Ash are my family just as much as you, Mom, and Sam are. They just know me better."

John saw Dean's knuckles going white around the bottle. "Dean, you're going to break the bottle. You shouldn't be out of bed if you're in that much pain."

Dean let go and fought through the pain. "It comes and goes. I'll be fine in a minute." He grabbed the bar.

John grabbed Dean's hand to let him squeeze it instead of the bar. His sons grip was a lot stronger than he thought it was going to be. "Dean, I want you to come home." He saw Ellen watching him from where she stood at the end of the bar. She nodded in agreement that he should go. "I want to get to know you as much as your friends do. Please let me have the chance."

"You really want to know my world?" Dean looked into his Dad's face. "Than meet me out front in half an hour." Dean let go of John's hand and grabbed his beer. The twenty-six year old stood up and headed back through the door that led into the back of the bar. John saw the young blonde woman follow him.

Ellen approached John. "You take good care of him." She handed John a piece of paper with her number on it. "Call me when…"

John took it. "I will. Thank you for taking care of him."

"Dean's family. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for that boy. Well except let him date my daughter, but that's a whole other story."

John smiled. "I hear you." He decided he better introduce himself. "I'm John Winchester."

"Ellen Harvelle. Just so you know don't plan on putting Dean in any hospital. He won't go and he's not crazy." She came right out and said it. "If he is than so is everyone else in this room."

"I read some of Dean's books he left at home. I don't think he's crazy." John looked around the bar. "What is this place?"

"It's a roadhouse. It just caters to a lot of supernatural hunters."

John looked back to Ellen. "Wait so Dean's been hunting demons?"

"Among other supernatural creatures. Your son is one of the best. He has the respect of most of the people in this bar."

She didn't need to say anymore. John had seen the looks on some of the hunter's faces when Dean went into the back. There was a comradery here much like in the military. He may not completely understand what it was they did, but he knew no matter what he would make sure to keep Ellen updated. "What do I need to do to help him?"

"Dean will probably tell you himself, but I'll write everything out." Ellen grabbed a few napkins and wrote stuff on them. After filling five she handed them to him.

John put the napkins in his pocket with Dean's picture and finished his beer. "I'll wait for Dean outside. I need to call my wife and I didn't tell her where I was really going. Just in case I couldn't get Dean to come back with me. It was nice meeting you."

"You too."

John gave her a tip than went outside. He walked to his car and after unlocking it he got in. He closed the door than pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He hit the speed dial for home. His mother in law picked up. "Victoria, its John. Is Mary around?"

'No, she isn't. Call back later.' She hung up.

An old pick up truck parked on the other side of the Impala. The driver got out and John could have sworn he looked formillar. John got out of his car and he watched as the truck's driver walked towards the roadhouse's door. "Have we meet?"

The guy stopped and looked at him. After a moment he walked over. "Along time ago. Seventeen years I think."

"Bobby Singer. You're the one who saved Dean when he was kidnapped…It was a demon wasn't it?"

Bobby nodded. "You here to take Dean?"

"Yes, but you and the others are welcome to visit anytime. I'm not trying to keep Dean away from any of you. My wife and I just want to get to know our son before…"

Bobby clamped a hand on John's shoulder. "I know. Dean's been like a son to me. I just hope you know what you're getting in to. Dean's a major target for supernatural forces. If you want him to come home with you you're going to need to put up some protection around your house."

John's response surprised Bobby. "I want it done right. Can you do it?"

Bobby nodded once. "Of course."

Back of the bar

Jo watched as Dean packed his stuff into his duffel bag. "You're not coming back?"

"No." He kept his back to her as he packed. "I'm letting my Dad take me back to Lawrence." He packed the last item than looked at her. "Goodbye, Jo."

Jo couldn't keep the tears from flowing. She knew this would be the last time she would ever see Dean. Alive anyway. Dean picked up his bag and walked to her. He whipped the tears from her cheeks and she looked up at him. Jo leaned up and kissed him. Dean returned the kiss knowing it would be their first and their last. Even though he didn't have the same feelings for Jo that he knew the young woman had for him he put everything he had ever learned into the kiss to make it unforgettable to her. Dean dropped his bag and held her in his arms. They stood there kissing for a long time until Jo stopped and laid her head against his chest. They could hear Jo's favorite song starting on the jukebox in the bar.

Dean couldn't stand REO Speed wagon, but this moment wasn't for him. "Can I have this dance?"

"Let me know if you start feeling tired or sick." Jo slide her arms around his neck and danced close to Dean as the song continued playing on. She kept her head on Dean's chest as they danced. Dean began singing softly to the words, singing only for her. His legs began to hurt, but he kept it to him-self. The song ended and Jo regretfully stepped away. "Goodbye, Dean."

He kissed her one last time than picked up his bag and walked out of the room. He walked back out into the bar and Ellen pulled him into a hug. He returned the hug than when she released him he nodded once to Ash before walking out of the roadhouse. Dean saw his Dad and Bobby talking by what he presumed was his Dad's car. He was glade they seemed to be getting alone. "Hey, Bobby. My Dad's going to be coming with us on the hunt."

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "He is?"

At the same time John said. "I am?"

Dean looked at his Dad. "You said you wanted to learn more about me. This way you'll learn I'm really not crazy."

"Hey, Dean." Caleb said getting out of the passenger side of Bobby's truck. "So it's going to be the four of us?"

"Caleb, this is my Dad John. Dad this is another friend of mine Caleb."

"Its nice to meet you, John." The two men shook hands.

Dean unlocked the Impala. "So who's driving me?"

"That's yours?" John said running a hand over the hood. "I'm so proud to call you son."

Caleb smiled. "I'll drive your car, John."

John handed over the keys willingly and held his hand out for Dean's. Dean handed them over. "Screw up my car and I'm going to kick your ass." He said to his Dad before he threw his bag into the back seat and got into the passenger's seat. John got into the driver's side. The other men got into the other vehicles and started them up.

"Follow, Bobby." Dean leaned forward and grabbed his box of cassettes from the floor. He shifted through them until he found the one he wanted. Once his Dad started the car he stuck the cassette in and Black Sabbath started playing. Bobby's truck pulled out first and John followed him and Caleb followed in John's car. The three vehicles got onto the road and started driving towards the direction of Kansas. John was enjoying driving the Impala so much that he didn't realize an hour had passed. He glanced over at Dean and found him asleep. He looked anything but peaceful. John put on his blinker hoping Bobby would realize he was pulling over to the side of the road. He was glade when the car and truck pulled over with him. He kept the Impala running, but got out and walked to the passenger side. Bobby and Caleb got out of the vehicles they were driving and came over. "I'm moving Dean to the back seat, but I don't want to wake him."

"I'll go to the other side and pull him to it when you put him in the back seat." Caleb said going around the car. He opened the driver back door.

"Your lucky the two of us are here. Dean's gunna be pissed when he wakes up."

John didn't doubt that. He opened the passenger door than picked Dean up. He couldn't believe how light Dean felt. "How long has he been sick?"

Bobby opened the back passenger door for him. "Two years. It's gotten worse. I don't think he's going to have too much longer left."

John put Dean into the back and Caleb pulled him through. They put Dean's head on his duffel bag and closed the doors. He had to sleep with his legs bent, but it would be more comfortable than the passenger seat.

"Dean has my number on his cell phone. If you need to stop again you can call me." Bobby said as he headed back to his truck. John returned to the Impala and Caleb to John's car. The three returned to the road.

Dean woke up sometime later. He coughed and tried to get comfortable laying in the back seat. "So…How's Mom?"

"You hurt her when you left. She's sad a lot of the time."

"I'm sorry I took off like I did. I wanted to continue hunting, but I thought you guys would just lock me up again or Grandma and Grandpa would somehow get control over what happens to me." Dean laid on his back and put hit feet up on the head rest of the passenger's seat.

"We made that mistake once. We wouldn't allow them to choose what happened to you again. We were just scared. Your mother was sick when she was a teenager and we thought that's what was happening to you."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean Mom was sick? No one ever told me that."

"She used to see demons in people. Your Grandparents had her locked up for awhile. Her hospital wasn't bad like yours though."

"Maybe she wasn't crazy. Demons in our realm are mainly just like a smoke cloud. They possessed humans to give them some sort of body. She may have been able to sense it." Dean sat up and opened his duffel bag. He looked through it until he found a leather journal and tossed it onto the front seat. "You might find that an interesting read." Ahead of them Bobby pulled onto a side road and kept going. "Follow him. Were almost there."

"Almost where?"

Dean smirked. "Remember the movie Exorcist?"

"If I get puked on I'm blaming you." John put on the blinker before turning and continuing to follow Bobby's truck.


End file.
